


What Can You Do

by Regret Fox (MeLeFangirl)



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jackson Never Left, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Post-Season/Series 02, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2017, sterekalphaemissary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLeFangirl/pseuds/Regret%20Fox
Summary: Sterek Week Day 1 - Alpha & EmissaryStiles has to learn how to deal with his spark, a kinda shitty friend, and the broody alpha. Oh, and getting kidnapped.





	What Can You Do

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna try to participate in this year's Sterek Week. I don't usually write oneshots, so expect this to be really shitty. I just knada wanted the incentive to write more. Sorry if this is crappy.

“You need to concentrate, Stiles.” The man said as he circled around the teen.

“I hear you, I do, but I can’t. I don't get how I'm supposed to just clear my mind. It's impossible.” Stiles sighed as he slid down the chair.

“It’s very much how a werewolf would use an anchor to control the shift, maybe you should ask Scott for help.” Deaton spoke as he gathered the jars of herbs and books to put them away.

Stiles sighed once more, “He’s not gonna be much help. Scott refused to learn from Derek way back then, so I had to figure it out for him and that was just to control his heartrate, we never did figure out  _ exactly _ how to control it with an anchor, Allison somehow helped him. And besides, I don’t want him to know about me yet, at least not until I can actually use my ‘spark’ or whatever it is. No need to get his hopes up for nothing, you know?”

“As much as I would prefer not to, maybe you should ask Derek about this, even if you don’t tell him the whole truth. It might be helpful to have that insight.” Deaton said, guiding Stiles to the front of the clinic.

“Wait, why you not want me to speak to Derek? I mean, I don’t want him to know about me either, but wouldn’t he be the first choice to ask about wolves and their anchors? I thought you used to be the Hale emissary.”

“I was Talia’s emissary, yes,  and you’re with Scott, are you not?”

“He’s my best friend, yeah.”

“Exactly. I’ll see you Friday after school.” And with that, Deaton retreated to the back of the clinic, leaving Stiles with more questions than answers, as was the norm.

…

Derek had been patrolling the woods with Boyd for a good portion of the morning when he caught the scent. Said offending scent hadn't technically crossed into his territory, but he made a mental note to tell his betas to be on the lookout. 

Around noon, he dismissed Boyd, telling him to tell the others about the scent, and headed into town. Apparently Lydia had given Jackson some ‘advice’, which was really just the girl criticizing everything, to pass on to Derek about the new place he had found. He could agree that maybe it was necessary to have some things to fill the space in the loft, but was everything on the list, that she insisted he had to have, really necessary? Sighing, Derek resigned to his fate, though he was only gonna get what he deemed to be truly needed. 

_ ‘Honestly, why am I even listening to her? As much as I want her in the pack, I’m not about to just listen to her. Even if it is the wiser choice.’ _

Derek entered the department store and his senses were immediately attacked. He cursed himself for not noticing it as soon as he got out of the Camaro. Apparently, Stiles had chosen today as well to shop at this particular store.

“No, it’s fine dad. I’m just buying a couple of things I need for the project I have with Dr. Deaton.”

_ “Okay. I’ll be home later tonight. Honestly, I still don’t know how you convinced Deaton to help you.”  _ Derek heard the Sheriff say though the phone.

“Me neither dad, though him being Scott’s boss might have something to do with it." Derek waited until he heard Stiles say goodbye to his father before making his presence known to the teen by sneaking up behind him and blowing a breath on his neck. Stiles squealed, flailing limbs causing him to fall backwards. Derek's reflexes kicked in before he really thought about what was happening and caught Stiles by the waist, leaving them in a cliche position. 

“What the hell?!” Stiles whisper-yelled at Derek.

Derek just huffed and put Stiles back on his own two feet. After Stiles regained his balance, Derek stepped away from him and made to leave.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

Derek turned with a sigh, only lifting a brow in response.

“What are you doing here anyways? And why was it necessary to scare me?” Stiles asked as he took the shopping cart and moved to follow Derek. 

Derek rolled his eyes, “This is a store, people shop here.”

“Well duh! But what are you doing here?”

“What do you think?”

“Stalking innocent teenagers? Threatening their virtue?” Stiles said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Innocent? Virtue? I have no idea who you're talking about.”

“Har har, Sourwolf has jokes.”

In the end, Derek ended up carrying out his (mandatory) shopping with Stiles by his side.

…

A week went by without news of the scent Derek had picked up on (who told his betas, and by extension had to tell Scott) and now Stiles was back for more training with Deaton.

“Have you spoken with Scott? Or even Derek?” The Doctor asked as soon as Stiles walked in to the clinic.

“Uh..no, but then again I haven't really had the time. What with Scott being kind of a shitty friend still and shopping not being a good time to bring up werewolf stuff with Derek.” 

“Shopping?”

“Yeah. Anyways, I kept practicing the techniques you taught me, and I'm proud to say that I can last up to ten minutes meditating. Oh! And I managed to light a candle for a couple seconds!”

“Well I can certainly say that this is an improvement from last week. How about we…” Deaton continued, beginning this week's training. 

After spending the next two hours attempting to light a candle again (and failing) Stiles finally moved on (more like whined until Deaton let him move on) to reading some books on different herbs and their uses. Research was always his stronger suit anyways. 

“This is interesting, a tracking spell using only sage and lemongrass? Do you know like, the limitations of it?”

“It all depends on the caster and the runes and type of magic they use.”

“Helpful as always.” Stiles mumbled as he continued on to a different section in the book.

**_Binding_ **

_ Although binding spells are common and are considered simple to cast, depending on the intended usage and power put behind it they can have disastrous consequences.  _

“Yo, Doc. What are your thoughts on binding spells.” __

“Professional opinion? They can be useful.”

“And personal?”

“I don’t like or approve of them.”

…

Stiles was exiting the vets clinic another week later and entering his jeep when he got the feeling of being watched. He looked around, scanning the treeline, and made eye contact with a pair of glowing red eyes. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “For the love of- the stalking is getting a bit old you know.”

He drove home, ready to have Scott over for the first time in weeks. 

_ ‘Honestly, Scott needs to get it together.’  _

He was upstairs putting the gaming console ready when he got a call from Scott.

“Hey dude! You ready for tonight?” 

Stiles heard giggling from the other line,  _ “Yeah, sorry Stiles but something came up. I can't make it tonight.” _

Stiles remembered all the other times he had heard those same words since Scott was bitten. It was always Allison before him.

“That's cool dude. See ya later then?”

After his parting words with Scott, Stiles could only handle a few minutes of his breathing exercises before he had to do something to ease the rage building up. This time when he tried to light the candle, the whole thing burned.

…

Derek was once again on patrol, this time alone, and he caught another foreign scent. He was about to go after it when he caught a different smell.  _ Anger, betrayal, sadness. _

_ Stiles. _

All other thoughts were thrown out as he went after Stiles.

He found the teenager lashing out at a tree, somehow able to tear at the bark.

“Stiles?”

“JESUS!” Stiles once again flailed and somehow managed to trip. This time, however, Derek didn't catch him.

“Ow ow ow ow.” Stiles muttered.

“What are you doing out here so late?” Derek asked as he extended a hand to the fallen teen.

Stiles eyed the extended hand warily before taking it. He dusted himself once he was back on his feet.

“Guess you could say I was blowing off some steam.”

Derek snorted, “Clearly. That tree is practically shreds. I mean, why are you here?”

“Scott.”

There was no need for more of an explanation, “Allison?”

“Yeah.”

“The others are already at the loft for their weekly sleepover, you can come if you want.”

Stiles gaped, “Seriously?!”

Nodding, Derek turned to walk towards where he parked the Camaro. 

“You'll have to deal with Jackson, but I'm sure I can convince him to be civil.” Derek said, smirking.

“Okay.” Stiles said and followed Derek out of the preserve, happy he had left the jeep at home.

As he got into the Camaro, he ignored the new feeling bubbling up in his chest.

…

The following week, Stiles had begun hanging out with Derek’s pack, even Jackson (who was only tolerable if he was around Lydia or the others) so much that he hadn't really noticed he hadn't really seen or heard from Scott apart from the classes they had together.

His training was also coming along better since he had asked everyone in the pack about their anchors, and had even gotten some “training” from Derek.

Derek. Derek had been around most of the time when Stiles was hanging out with the betas, talking, even laughing, with them. And it was doing something to Stiles.

He was beginning to ask himself exactly what he was feeling when everything went black.

…

Derek was worried. Hell, he was freaking out. Stiles hadn't shown up after school like he said he was. He also wasn't picking up his phone.

“Relax, Derek. He probably got sidetracked like he always does. You know how he is.” Boyd said from where he was perched on the couch next to Erica.

“No, there's something wrong. I can feel it.”

“What, like a pack bond or something.” Jackson said sarcastically from the kitchen.

At his words, everyone tensed, registering the truth behind them. They had all gotten close to the human in the week they spent together. Derek moreso.

“Don't tell me you guys are barely figuring that out. I knew the moment Derek here started practically purring at Stiles’ attention.” Jackson sat on the armchair and drank his tea.

“Huh, guess you're right.” Isaac mumbled from where he was settled upside down next to Erica.

The betas tensed up again at the pained grunt Derek made. 

“He's in trouble. We need to find him.”

…

“Seriously, you guys are gonna regret this. Just you wait until my Alpha gets here.” Stiles spat out from where he was bound. 

Stiles had gained consciousness about an hour ago, glad it was Friday once more and his dad had a late shift. He found himself tied to pole and had tried to loosen the rope when two people had walked in. Apparently they were an Alpha and Emissary duo trying to take the Hale land for themselves. 

“Honestly, you guys are not the first to try.” He had told them, for which the had beat him for.

Now, the two were sneering down at him.

“We've been watching the land. You are without an Alpha, the one you call your bestfriend has abandoned you. He will not come for the useless human. And it is clear that the Hale pack, while more effective, is weak.” The Alpha said.

“Then why am I here?” He snarled.

“You have information. Breaking a human will be simple, then taking down the two packs will be even easier.” The Alpha began.

“They lack power and order. They have no Emissary to protect them or the land, it will be easy to take it from them. A simple binding spell will do.” The human counterpart finished.

At the thought of the impending threat on Derek and the pack (when had he began calling them pack) he felt his magic, his spark, swell up. 

“That's where you're wrong. The Hale pack and territory have an Emissary protecting them.” Stiles growled out. (He really has been spending too much time with the werewolves.)

“Really now? Then they're doing a shit job at doing so if you're here. Oh wait, I forgot. You have no Alpha, no pack.” The Alpha drawled out.

Stiles felt his eyes glow, “Wrong again.” He bit out.

Before he knew it, there was an explosion of bright light emanating from him. Next thing he knew, he was standing and looking down at the threats. 

“I do have an Alpha and a pack. I just so happen to be their Emissary.” 

' _ God I hope Derek won't gut me if he finds out what I just said.' _

Just then, a howl rippled through wherever they were. 

…

As soon as the wolves ran in, they had immediately gone after the intruders, Boyd having been designated to make sure Stiles was okay. Derek and the others had dealt with the Alpha, and had the Emissary restrained when Stiles stepped forward, eyes glowing a deep purple.

“Like I said, you guys are gonna regret this. Besides, binding the land? I don't think so. I suggest you leave and make sure everyone knows that this land is protected.”

As soon as the offenders left, Stiles slumped over on the wall. 

“Whew! Nothing like getting kidnapped again.”

Suddenly, there was a shadow and a body towering over him.

“I heard what you told them. Before we got here.” Derek said.

“Oh, fuck. Sorry I was just-”

“You really want me as an Alpha? To be the Emissary?”

Stiles looked up, “Well, it kind of just happened.”

“That night in the woods, when Scott ditched you”, Stiles winced, “I’ve known you had magic since before you started training, but that was the first time I witnessed it. It was also when the bond began forming.”

“You knew.” Stiles stated.

Derek nodded.

Stiles made up his mind,  _ Fuck it _ , “Guess I'm in your pack then.”

“Oh for fuck sake, just kiss him already!” Jackson shouted exasperated. 

Who he was telling, who knew, but both Stiles and Derek closed the gap between them, and with it, sealed the pack bonds to which every beta loudly cheered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't really dislike Scott, that's just hkw the story ended up going.


End file.
